Shika and Shika with a side of everyone
by Miss.Ally.Weasley
Summary: eveyone of your favorite charecters are here icludeing two of my ocs. Shika got cheated on by Temari will this girl Shika Nara will be abile to help him? Also alot of cuple all are inside. better than it sounds. Please be nice. Its my first.
1. A visit to the Nara forest

P.U. - I own nothing other wise it would be like this... Slow and boirng ... but you will get lemons eventuly.

* * *

><p>Name: Lucy Ginhoshi<p>

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Current Ninja Rank: Chunin

Registered Ninja #: 012901

Date of birth: July 8

Age: 21

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Height: 5 ft. 2 ½ in.

Weight: 105 lbs

Blood Type: A

Favorite Foods: Sushi and Ramen

Least Favorite Food: Pizza

Hobbies: Shopping and eating sweets

Assignments Completed: 9 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 2 S-rank.

* * *

><p>The name is Shikasorano Nara.<p>

Affiliation: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Current Ninja Rank: Chunin

Registered Ninja #: 012878

Date of birth: July 6

Age: 21

Zodiac Sign: Cancer

Height: 5 ft. 4 in.

Weight: 110 lbs.

Blood Type: AB

Favorite Foods: Pork, Chinese style chicken. (Sorry I am not actually Japanese)

Least Favorite Food: Peanut-butter and jelly. Milk. (chocolate milk is OK)

Hobbies: Watching TV, playing Shogi and Chess. (Shogi is a Japanese style Chess)

Assignments Completed: 9 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 1 S-rank.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto have been dating for a year now. I wander how Sasuke could keep Naruto's mouth shut... Never mind. Any way, I found out a day after they started dating walking threw the woods to a particular scene that I do NOT want to describe. Everyone found out a month or two ago when they invited all the rookie 11*(1) to come over to the BBQ place that Chouji loves. We all sat down and they told us like it was a big deal. Of course no one was surprised me and Shikamaru had figured it out.<p>

* * *

><p>Iruka and Kakashi have been dating for a very long time, 5 years if my memory serves me right. Iruka liked Kakashi and Kakashi liked Iruka. So I gave them a gentle nudge. Literally. I pushed Iruka in to Kakashi and Kakashi helped Iruka with the groceries he just dropped and it started with a touch of a hand to pick a carton of milk... Eww.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Lee have been married for two and a half years they have a little girl Inoue shes two. She has pink hair and green eyes like her mother. Also a little boy born three months ago Leo who has black hair like her father but luckly go Sakura's green eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba and Hinata started dating 6 months ago but they have know each other so long that Kiba will more then likely propose sooner then later.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten-Ten and Neji got married seven months ago. They are 6 months pregnant with twin boys and yet to know what to name them.<p>

* * *

><p>I think Kankuro is going to propose to Lucy soon. Lucy says she thinks its going to happen soon. I am so happy for her yet I envy her I want a man. Well a certain man but we will get to that.<p>

* * *

><p>Ino and Chouji better get together soon or I will push them together. I have over one-hundred ways of getting them together and over two-hundred ways to counter it if it goes wrong witch is highly unlikely, but better safe then sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>Last but not least, Temari and Shikamaru got engaged over a year ago. The thing is I knew that she was cheating on him and Shikamaru knew as well. So why he stayed with her so long when he knew. I don't know. Maybe denial cause that is common when some one is cheating on you. Then the fights starting coming along with being pissed at anyone and every one. Temari was a ticking time bomb all the time for two weeks. Shikamaru was trying to act strong, but I knew he just wanted to go to the middle of the woods and scream so that's where I took him to do exactly that.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok fist AN.<p>

P.U.- So what you think?

Shikamaru- Its sounds troublesome... God what a drag.

Shikasorano- I know what you mean... Want to go watch the clouds...

P.U.- Make it back befor the next part bakas!

Both shikas- Yeah, yeah.

P.U.- Neji if you would?

Neji - Sure... Reveiw and subscribe.


	2. A walk in the Nara forest Shika & Shika

I walk up to Shikamaru's apartment. _I really shouldn't be doing this. _I think to myself as I knock on the door. Shikamaru answers the door looking more tired then usual witch in his and my case that's saying something. " Yeah, oh, hey whats up Shikasorano?"

" Um..." Yeah I know really smart.

" Would you like to come in?" Shikamaru asks me.

" Yeah, sure." I say with my usual smile. Its more like a lazy smirk. He opens the door so. I can walk past him into his apartment. _Wow, its really clean. Everyone thinks we are lazy so we won't clean. Guess we both don't like to live in pigsties. _

" You can sit down at the table. Would you like something to drink? "

" No, I know you know why I am here. Come with me." I say as I get up and walk to the door with him following behind me.

Shikamaru's pov

* * *

><p><em>Now that's what I like about her. She reads me like a book and is straight to the point. <em>We walk to the Nara's private grounds and go into the forest. _We are close to where Hidan is, that bastard. _As we walk threw the forest I start to think of coming out here in some areas with Temari and how I found her with Sai out here. I stop in my tracks at the thought of them out here in the middle of no where making out and in a position that makes me want to vomit. Shikasorano notices I stopped and turns around.

" This should be good," she says, " Now, scream let is all out, cry... Scream. " After she says that my legs give out and I scream and cry loud enough for all of Konahana to hear. My body shakes and I cant stop crying for a long time. Some where along the lines of me screaming and crying Shikasorano sat behind me and I was holding on to her arms. " Better?" she asks. I nod. Her body starts to shake and I feel warm droplets of water on my shoulder. _Why is she crying?_

" Why are you crying? " I ask.

" I'm just glad your OK. " she says and turns my head by my chin and kisses me. Not a sister kiss it was on my lips and as soon as it began it was over. Way to short I couldn't even react to kiss her back. Then the next thing I knew I was alone in the middle of the Nara forest.

Shikasorano's POV

* * *

><p><em>Why did I kiss him! Kami, I am so stupid. Well sort of. My body moved on its own.<em> I feel his chakara following me. So, I move faster. _Stop following me you stupid genius. Why am I thinking in double negatives! _

" Sora stop." _Did he just call me sky? I kinda like that, wait don't stop body. To late I stopped. Stupid Shikamaru, stupid body. _

" What? " I ask my voice shaky and I feel like I could cry.

" Why did you leave?" _Really why did I leave?_

" Troublesome," its all I can think of.

" That's true but I want answer no mater how troublesome it is. Kami what a drag." I chuckled.

" I left cause we both need to think. I kissed you cause I like you... A lot, " I say, " I don't want to see you hurt." He pull's on my wrist to turn me around. I close my eyes expecting a punch to the face. I open my eyes when contact doesn't come. I'm pretty sure I am blushing._ When did he get so close? Kami he is good looking. I just want to, no stop bad thoughts he just got of a relationship and a bad one at that. _The next thing I know is that his lips are against my and he is kissing me. My eyes were bulged out, but now they are closed and I push my lips against his. _He smells like smoke. Good thing I smoke._ His tongue comes out and brushes my bottom lip asking for entrance that I immediately grant. His tongue wrestles with mine and I loose. He licks the roof of my mouth and I moan. That's when I pull back for breath. I look into his eyes and see lust with something else.

"nWhy didn't I notice before? " he says and smiles. The first smile in about 3 months when he found Temari and Sai in this exact forest.

" What? " I ask with a confused look on my face.

" Nothing just want to ask this time. Can I kiss you?" he says with a that lazy smile I love so much. I chuckled.

" Yes. " So he did, hard.

* * *

><p>P.U. -So what do you think?<p>

Shikamaru- It's good. Troublesome to read.

P.U. - what so you think Sora?

Sora- God what a drag. Lets go Shika.

Shika- Yeah.

P. K. KIba if you would.

Kiba- Sure. No problem.


End file.
